No te dejaré caer, no de nuevo
by RueCossette
Summary: De nuevo juntos, en el mismo lugar... ¿Podrá ser todo como lo fue antes? ¿O será mejor? Volvamos juntos a ser, lo que solíamos ser.
1. Prólogo

**No te dejaré caer, no de nuevo.**

-Yoshioka…. Quiero verte…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza…

-A las 7, en el parque Sankaku…  
>-… Sí.<p>

En el mismo lugar… De cuando íbamos en secundaria…

-Por favor… Está vez… Llega… No importa si me haces esperar… Sólo llega, Kou…

Me levante y fui directo a darme una ducha.

-Kou… No vuelvas a faltar…

Ambos aceptamos en vernos… Ambos queríamos vernos… ¿Qué sucederá está noche? ¿Se repetirá la historia de secundaria? ¿O Kou irá está vez? Agité mi cabeza al darme cuenta de lo que pensaba, esa primera vez... Kou tuvo que irse de la ciudad, no me dejó plantada porque quisiera… Ambos sentíamos algo, aunque no lo dijéramos, sabíamos que había algo, además…

"-A mí también, también me gustabas"

Cuando volví a ver a Kou, y él dijo eso, sentí que de verdad podíamos regresar a esos tiempos.

"-Ya no podemos volver atrás, soy una persona completamente diferente, y tú también"

Después de eso, seguí aferrada a encontrar de nuevo al Kou de secundaría… Pasaron muchas cosas… Como cuando fue la carrera de orientación… Y me salvó cuando unos chicos de un año superior me acosaban…

"-¿Quieres confesarte? Es así ¿verdad?"

Recuerdo que no sabía cómo zafarme de eso... Cuando Kou llegó….

"-Lo siento… Es mi novia"

Cuando dijo eso me sentí feliz… Y ahora… ¿Ahora qué pasará?

-Hoy quiero verme femenina y linda para Kou.

Me puse una falda y una blusa manga larga… No era lo más lindo que podía ponerme, pero no quería que pareciera que me esmeraba mucho, tomé una bufanda y miré la hora, tardaba 20 minutos en llegar al parque, y era el tiempo que faltaba para que sean las 7, así que decidí andar.

Cuando llegue al parque eran pasadas las 7, Kou aún no llegaba… Miré el cielo, parecía que nevaría…

-Kou… No tardes mucho…

Decía para mí en voz baja… Me senté en una banca y observaba el cielo… Miré el reloj "7:20" ¿no vendría? De nuevo… Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel…

-Debí salir más abrigada….

Miré de nuevo el reloj "7:45"

-Kou… Teno frío…

Cuando dije eso una sudadera me cubrió por la espalda…

…

Holaaaaaaa, bueeno, esté es un fic, que decidí hacer, sólo para desahogarme)? Bueno, algo así, se podría decir que es como un final alternativo, esto que les muestro sólo es el prólogo, así que por eso es tan breve, bueno, espero les haya gustado, y pronto actualizaré, lo prometo.


	2. Quédate siempre conmigo

-¿Tienes frío, muñeca?

Se sintió estúpida al pensar que esa chamarra era de Kou, estúpida y triste… En verdad quería que esa chamarra fuera la de Kou, pero, más importante en esos momentos, era saber ¿quién era el dueño de esa chaqueta? Giró para verle, era un muchacho, 3, quizás 4 años mayor que ella, lo inspeccionó con la mirada, era alto, como a la misma altura que Kou, cabello castaño algo largo, piel blanca, llevaba una playera roja, y un pantalón, que al parecer de Futaba, estaba algo ajustado.

-¿Qué? No dirás nada ¿acaso?

Dijo el hombre acercándose un poco, Futaba retrocedió.

-¿Te alejas de mí, a pesar que te deje mi chaqueta? Vaya zorra que eres.

"Zorra" palabra que ese tipo fue a decir, era la segunda vez en su vida que le decían así… Y se sentía horrible, el sentimiento de miedo que le causaba ese tipo, se convirtió en completo odio, odio y coraje, apretó la chaqueta con ambas manos quitándosela de la espalda.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, IDIOTA!

Le gritó lanzándole la chaqueta a la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Quién te crees para tratarme así? Perra.

Dijo el hombre furioso acercándose a grandes zancadas llenas de furia.

-¡TE ENSEÑARÉ A MOSTRARME RESPETO!

Dijo soltando un puñetazo que lanzo a Futaba, dejándola inconsciente.

…..

Dolor, eso era lo que sentía, le dolía la cabeza, de repente un olor muy familiar le llego, abrió los ojos parpadeando como no queriendo la cosa y notó que estaba acostada en un sillón, intentó levantarse, pero la cabeza le punzó, haciéndola caer de nuevo.

-Auch.

Dijo débilmente, escuchó ruido, parecían platos, o como si alguien estuviera cocinando o preparando algo.

Entró en pánico, ¿qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era al tipo que la golpeo y desmayó, puso su mano donde sentía el golpe, al caer dio contra una piedra, fue lo que le desmayó, se espantó cuando escucho a alguien entrar a la habitación en la que estaba, pero su miedo desapareció por completo al ver a ese chico parado ahí viéndola con preocupación.

-Yoshioka… ¿Estás bien?

Dijo acercándose a paso rápido donde ella estaba acostada.

-Kou…

Dijo débilmente, sintió tranquilidad… La cual se esfumó y se convirtió en enojo al recordar lo que había sucedido y el hecho de que sucedió sólo porque él no había llegado a tiempo, se paró furiosa ignorando por completo el dolor, a causa del golpe de adrenalina que le causo el enfado.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LLEGABAS?! ¿¡POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO!? –Gritaba con furia, y lágrimas de enojo y dolor en su rostro -¡NO SABES EL MIEDO QUE TENÍA! ¡ESE IDIOTA ME GOLPEO! ¡Y ME DIJO COSAS QUE NO SE LE DEBEN DE DECIR A UNA MUJER! ¡Y TÚ NO LLEGABAS! ¡TENÍA FRÍO! –Pauso sus gritos y miró la cara de Kou, que le veía con ojos de tristeza, a punto de llorar, casi desplomándose –Tenía frío… Y cuando él puso su chaqueta… Esperaba que fuera tuya… Esperaba voltear y que me dieras una explicación, esperaba que me dijera que lo sentías… Te esperaba a ti… Kou.

Dijo su nombre al ras del llanto, cayendo sobre sus rodillas cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, como si eso detuviera su llanto que desgarraba a Kou por dentro…

-Yo… Yoshioka.

Fue lo único que su voz entre-cortada logró decir, sin darse cuenta corrió hasta donde ella estaba abrazándola con ambas manos, rodeando todo su cuerpo, pegándola a su pecho.

-Lo siento… -dijo forzándose a sí mismo a no romper en llanto como ella, tratando de dar una explicación.

-¿Por… Por qué… No llegaste? –dijo Futaba, pausada por su llanto.  
>-Te llamé –dijo Kou, ya calmado –no respondías… Me habían hablado del trabajo para que hiciera un encargo, se me hizo tarde, te marque antes de ir allá, pero no me contestabas, te marque cuando acabe y tampoco respondías… Me apresuré a llegar al parque, tenía miedo a que no estuvieras, así que llegue lo más pronto posible… Cuando entré te miré con un tipo en una escena no muy agradable, el tipo parecía estar molestándote, y cuando miré que te golpeo, mi cuerpo se movió por sí sólo, corriendo hacia el tipo golpeándole la cara, corrí hacia ti, parecías inconsciente, me asuste, le grité al tipo, y esté corrió, huyendo del lugar, casi me levantaba para ir a golpearlo, pero tú estabas antes, necesitaba hacer algo, te revisé y me di cuenta que sólo estabas inconsciente, como un desmayo, te traje a mi casa en taxi y te recosté en el sofá cuando te baje de ahí, luego fui a preparar la cena… Venía a subirte a mi cuarto para que durmieras en mi cama… Pero cuando entré ya estabas despierta… Y…<p>

Futaba no dejó que Kou acabara de hablar, cuando le abrazó sin pensarlo y comenzó a sollozar.

-Tenía miedo –decía entre sollozos –tenía frío, estaba asustada, ese tipo llego y me dijo cosas que no se le deben de decir a una mujer –decía casi a gritos.

-Lo… Lo siento…. –dijo Kou presionándola contra su pecho –Yoshioka… -dijo ya más bajo –me gustas. –dijo como un susurro.

Esas palabras no flotaron, no, aunque Kou las dijo en un tono casi imposible de escuchar, esas palabras dieron con Futaba, haciendo que su corazón se acelerará.

-Kou... –dijo Futaba separándose e incorporándose frente a Kou –también… Me gustas.

-"¿Celebramos la reunión con un abrazo?"

Kou sonrió.

"Es como cuando nos reencontramos la primera vez, Kou dijo eso, en el templo… Pero ahora…" Futaba sonrió "ahora es diferente" se lanzó hacía Kou haciendo que esté cayera, tirados en el suelo, Kou abrazó a Futaba también "está vez, no rechazaré el abrazo, está vez… Me quedaré a tu lado, Kou".


End file.
